darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Superglass Make
|spellbook = Lunar |type = Skilling |exp = 78 |anim = Superglass Make.gif |animresize = 170 }} Superglass Make turns all sets of the two ingredients for glass into Molten glass instantly and without the need of a furnace. A set consists of one bucket of sand and one soda ash, seaweed, or swamp weed. Note: Kelp must be ashes first, Lunar magic will not combine raw kelp with sand, but will work with raw normal seaweed. Edible seaweed will NOT work as you cannot make soda ash from it and it cannot be used in its raw form. Unlike when making molten glass normally, the buckets are not returned to the player after glass has been made - the entire bucket of sand and seaweed/swamp weed/soda ash are consumed to randomly produce either 1 or 2 pieces of molten glass. On average, each set will produce 1.30 pieces of molten glass whereas regular molten glass crafting will only produce 1.00 pieces. Please note that the spell only works on PAIRS of ingredients. A maximum of 14 pairs of ingredients can be converted per spell. To do this, the player must wield a greater runic staff or a wicked pouch which has been charged with runes for Superglass make, while having in inventory the 14 sets of ingredients. This will produce a long-term average of 18.2 pieces of molten glass per cast. Using this spell to create molten glass can simultaneously train the magic and crafting skills for significant profit, although using this spell to train magic is significantly slower than more popular magic training spells, such as high alchemy, due to the need to bank in between each cast. Besides the 78 Magic experience given per cast, this spell also gives 10 Crafting experience for every set of one bucket of sand and one heap of Seaweed or Soda ash used in the cast. This is half the experience (20 exp) for making glass in a furnace. As 14 of each can be used in each cast, the maximum Crafting experience per cast is 140, and the maximum total experience is 224. Using Superglass Make will not yield Crafting Strange rocks. Profit The average profit per cast is *18.2 - (14*( + )+ * 2 + * 6 + * 10}}) round 0 }}}} coins (assuming seaweed, buckets of sand and runes are bought and that molten glass is sold (at a ratio of 1.30 glass for every set of sand and seaweed), while wielding a greater runic staff charged with Superglass Make runes). Cost Worth noting is the fact that the profitability of Superglass making can vary greatly. The reason for this is the Grand Exchange prices on sand/seaweed/astral runes fluctuate quite frequently. It is recommended to study the market beforehand if aiming to maximise profit. Maximising Speed The use of mousekeys and bank presets greatly increases the rate of casting. By positioning your cursor so that it is over the banker and the preset 1 button, you can withdraw your inventory in 2 key presses. Using this method yields around 914 casts per hour (assuming use of an air staff with 13 sets of seaweed/sand), resulting in: *71k exp per hour *119k exp per hour * - ( + + + ))*914}} per hour As with all Lunar spells, the Lunar Diplomacy quest must be completed to cast this spell. Category:Crafting